The Prince and his Knight
by Namine778
Summary: Severus and Lucius had been lovers since their time at Hogwarts. However some shocking news had thrown a Severus' world upside down. Can Lucius save him from himself? Slash LMSS!


**The Prince and his Knight

* * *

**

"I can't bloody believe this!" Snape angrily yelled and threw his issue of _The Daily Prophet_ down onto the floor of his kitchen in an outburst of rage.

Ah, one Severus Snape: teacher, Spy for Dumbledore, Death Eater, Slytherin, and Potions Master. He had accomplished so much at such a young age. He was only 20 years old and he was in love with a man named Lucius Malfoy. They both had been together since his 5th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He had had a lovely and fulfilling life so far and at this point and time nothing could bring him down from his high. He felt as though he was able to conquer anything, take on any challenge imaginable!

He woke up this morning with a smile on his face. He had actually gotten far enough in his research to accomplish something last night and for once got a full night's sleep. He felt like he was on top of the world. Not to mention the hot water was working in his bathroom so he was able to bathe and shave without freezing to death. He made his way down to the dark and dusty kitchen to prepare a light breakfast, first passing his fire place to collect the mail from the floo system as well as his morning paper.

He walked into the kitchen and placed everything down before proceeded to make a small breakfast of bacon, eggs, toast and coffee. He sat down to his meal and checked over his mail. Nothing important, mostly junk in the mail today this was a good thing, after all he didn't need any unnecessary or exciting news to spoil this day. He then picked up his copy of _The Daily Prophet_ and spit his coffee out all over it. That is what brings us back to the beginning.

_Breaking News:__ Lucius Malfoy, son of the great Abraxas Malfoy, is to wed Narcissa Black tomorrow afternoon around 2pm at the Malfoy Manor! All guests who are able to attend are those of only the highest nobility and financial standing in the Wizarding world. For those of you who are not able to attend, you will be missing a real treat!_

_Story by Rita Skeeter_

"That bloody bastard!" Severus screamed and cast the _incendio _spell on the paper to make it burn up. He was seething. He couldn't believe that Lucius wouldn't have told him about this new development. Lucius had spoken about marriage to her before, but never told him that he was seriously considering what his father was making him do. Of course his father was a horrible man and would have cut his inheritance, but that's beside the point. Lucius was always open whenever he was talking to Severus and having him find out this way was just horrible. All those years together must have meant nothing.

Severus started to pace and then worry and heartache washed over him. He slowly sat down at the table and leaned back. He stared into space and frowned. How could his best friend and lover betray him like this? Maybe he should have taken Lupin up on his offer to be with him. Lupin may have been one of Potter's men, but he would never do this to him. A great pain tugged at Severus' heart. Tears started falling down his face as he looked at the pile of ash on the kitchen table. He stood slowly and walked upstairs to his room. He stripped himself of all clothing but his boxers and lay in bed. He couldn't face the world, at least not together. He laid there and continued to cry until he finally cried himself to sleep.

* * *

"Severus!" Lucius had called out. He appeared in the fireplace by floo holding a box of chocolates and flowers for his lover. He was lucky enough to get away from the hustle and bustle of the wedding preparations to see his beloved. He looked around and noticed the dusty and moldy conditions of the home. He sighed softly and walked into the kitchen. He saw the cold breakfast on the table and raised a perfectly crafted brow. He also noticed the stack of mail and ash next to the plate.

Lucius then took his cloak off and placed it on a chair in the kitchen and laid his cane down on the table. The items for his beloved in hand he made his way upstairs. He quickly walked to the room and heard soft whimpering from his room door. He knocked quietly and opened the door. He found his Severus in bed having a nightmare. He frowned at this and walked over to comfort him, looking around the small and crowded room. The floor was dark and dusty as well as the walls; there were pile after pile of books and potions material scattered around the dingy room.

Severus was lying on a large bed that took up most of the space in the room. It was one of the only things Severus allowed Lucius to buy him along with the nice black sheets on it. Severus was laying there whimpering and shifting in his sleep. Lucius frowned and put the things he brought Severus on the bed and sat down next to him, shaking him softly to wake him. Lucius then noticed the dampness of the pillow. He blinked in confusion, but was taken out of those thoughts by a waking Snape. Severus opened his black eyes and blinked slowly as he sat up and began to rub the sleep from his eyes.

"Severus I—"

"Why are you here Lucius?" Severus asked coldly. He sneered at his so called "lover" and looked away.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Lucius' voice sounded a bit annoyed.

"What do you mean what is that suppose to mean!" Severus snapped at him and glared at him.

"I mean what I said I mean I think," Lucius said with a hint of uncertainty. He reached his hand out to touch Severus', but Severus pulled his hand quickly away. He then got up and proceeded to dress. Lucius stood and walked over to embrace him, but was quickly eluded by Severus.

"Don't touch me!"

"What is your problem Sev?" Lucius asked sounding outraged.

"You…you weren't going to tell me, were you? You felt it would be better to find out in a newspaper than to tell me yourself!"

Lucius had finally put two and two together. He sighed softly and pinched the bridge of his nose. He looked down at Snape and frowned. He didn't know what to say to him now. He wasn't sure what to do either. Severus glared up at Lucius and turned away from him. The blond reached for him, but his hand was slapped away.

"Just get out," Severus demanded angrily.

"Sev, I just—"

"NOW!"

Lucius frowned and nodded slowly. He turned around and walked to the door. He glanced back at Severus who had dropped to the floor. It looked as if he had lost something, but Lucius didn't move to help him. He stared at Severus and heard a sharp intake of breath. He blinked and turned on his heel and walked over. He looked down over his shoulder and his eyes went wide. He forcefully grabbed Severus by the shoulder and pulled him up. He watched the bloody blade fall onto the ground and noticed the small pool of blood along with it. Severus didn't look at him.

"What the fuck?" Lucius growled out. "Why the fuck did you hurt yourself?"

"Why do you care?" Severus snapped at Lucius. He pushed away, but tripped in the process and fell back on his arse. He looked down at the ground and held his own crimson stained hand. Severus was trying to keep the tears away, but sadly it seems that they won the battle. He couldn't help but quietly sob at what had happened. "Why do you care Lucius? You're getting married…you're going to have a wonderful new life and have kids and be happy while I'm going to be stuck in this dark and dusty old home."

"Severus," Lucius began and kneeled down to him. He gripped the raven haired male's face and sighed. "I didn't want this marriage. You know how my father is. He wants this marriage. He wants me to be with someone who can provide a strong blood-line. You know I detest Narcissa Black. If I could, I would marry you right now Severus. You know I would. I love you so much that I wouldn't hesitate in doing so—"

"Then why not?" Severus interrupted and looked into his grey eyes. "Why don't we run away together? We can be together and not have to worry about anyone. Just go into hiding and—"

"You know I can't do that!" Lucius bit out. He gaze was sad, but still held seriousness. "I am in a position with the Dark Lord. You know I cannot abandon this for something as trivial as—"

"Me?" As Severus asked the awkward silence filled the room. Lucius looked surprised at the sudden statement. He stared into those dark eyes that were filled with gloom. Lucius was speechless. He couldn't even think of a response for that. Was Severus really so unimportant to him? Was it really worth the pain and suffering to be with him? Lucius was a very prideful person, as all Malfoys are, but honestly could he really be so prideful to want this to happen. To lose the only person who brought him any sort of joy in the world?

"Severus," Lucius finally began and pulled out a handkerchief. He quickly wrapped up Severus' wound and looked into his eyes once more. "You are never trivial. You will never be taken lightly to me ever, but please try to understand my position. I'm of noble blood where as you are…well, not. What I mean is, not like I am. Severus, you know how much I care for you, how much I love you. I wanted to tell you what suddenly happened to me, but the paper seemed to take that job."

"Now I have to share you," Severus whimpered softly. He hugged Lucius and started to cry. "It's not fair…"

"Severus…" Lucius said with a frown and held his lover. "Don't cry; things will work out for everyone. I promise…"

* * *

As years passed Lucius' promise seemed to be short-lived. For the next month after his marriage he had clung to Severus tightly, but then he stopped seeing him and even stopped sending love letters. Severus was still clutching that promise. The day he finally decided to give up was when another issue of _The Daily Prophet_ came into his home. He picked it up and read the headline. His expression turned soulless. He balled up the paper and threw it into the fireplace of his home. The day was June 5th, 1980.

_Breaking News:__ Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy welcome their young son, Draco, into the world today. Read the full story inside written by Rita Skeeter._

Severus sat back in his large armchair of his living room. The small room was even dirtier than before. One couldn't even call it a living room anymore. Books were towered around the room. The only thing that could be made out was a small dirty rug, arm chair, the fire place, and a small table where a large bottle of scotch sat. Severus poured himself a glass and downed the drink quickly. He then stared at the glass and gave up. He picked up the bottle of scotch and began to chug. He sat back in the chair and felt the full affects of the alcohol on him. He looked at the old dingy ceiling and frowned to himself.

"Promises, promises," He whispered softly. Tears began to fall from his eyes. He closed his eyes and stayed there until he finally passed out.

* * *

"It's time for classes and Severus hasn't shown up at all?" Lupin asked Dumbledore quietly. The elderly man nodded slowly and sighed sadly. They stood in his large office at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The headmaster stood and walked from behind his desk. He stood to lean against it and get closer to Lupin. Remus had a concerned look on his face. He was very worried about the current situation of things. Apparently Severus had been missing for the first week of school. No one had seen or heard from him. Some of the other teachers had to fill in for Severus.

"It appears that our Potions Master hasn't been heard from since the beginning of the summer. No one knows where he is and he isn't answering the door at his home," Dumbledore told the werewolf in a tired tone. "I was hoping you could have gone in search for him. I have tried to contact Lucius Malfoy because they were closer friends, but it appears that Lucius doesn't seem to want to respond to me at all. So you were the only one I had left to ask Remus."

"Yes of course," Lupin nodded and looked down for a moment in thought. "Well I will see what I can do Al—"

The door swung open and a very annoyed Lucius Malfoy walked in. It was as though he was running in with urgent news. He pushed some of the platinum strands of hair behind his ear and inhaled deeply, trying to catch his breath inconspicuously. He looked at Remus and Dumbledore nodding his greeting to both. He then turned his full attention to the old wizard in question.

"What happened to Severus?" Lucius asked in an annoyed tone. He tried to mask his obvious concern, but it wasn't working. Lupin and Dumbledore knew that Lucius and Severus had a certain "relationship" from before, but never assumed how far it actually went. Dumbledore sighed softly and looked at Lucius.

"Severus has been missing since the beginning of summer vacation," Dumbledore began slowly. "It's been a week since school began and he hasn't been found yet. It is as if he's disappeared from the face of the earth. He won't answer at his house, we've checked all the usual spots, and no one has said anything about him being anywhere."

"You can't be serious," Lucius sneered at him. Dumbledore shook his head at the look and then turned his attention to Lupin.

"Remus my boy," Dumbledore called to him. Remus looked over at the headmaster and nodded.

"Alright then," Remus said and turned to the door. "I'll go find Severus then."

"Hold on a moment Lupin," Lucius started, but was quickly cut off by Remus.

"Don't worry about it Malfoy," Remus said a bit harshly. "Go back to your family and work. I'll find Sev, no problem at all. Leave it to me."

And just like that Remus left behind a seething Lucius and a sighing Dumbledore. Lucius turned to glare at Dumbledore and stormed out of the office without another word. The aristocrat hurried down the halls in anger. Where could Severus have gone! This was never like him to just up and disappear without a word to anyone. What could he have been thinking? Lucius felt a pain squeeze at his heart. He stopped in mid-stride and put a hand over his heart. He frowned and looked down. He knew what had caused this problem. Severus read the article of Draco being born. This had to be it. He felt as though Lucius had fully left him alone. Lucius had no idea how Severus must have felt.

"Goddamn it," Lucius muttered and looked up at the sky from the window he was standing at. "Why did I have to do this to you?"

* * *

Rain was falling down in Knockturn alley making the dark area seem even more gloomy and depressing. A black cloaked figure walked down the street clutching a large bottle of brandy. The figure stalked over to an alleyway and sat down as the rain continued. He sat near a small dumpster and some broken up ply wood. Across from him was a black brick wall. He noticed that he had sat in a mud puddle, but he didn't care at all. The figured looked at the pale hands that held the bottle and started to tremble. Taking a drink of the bottle they leaned back and a crack of lightning lit up the sky. The owner of the bottle appeared to be none other than Severus Snape.

He sighed softly and put the bottle down next to him. He hugged his legs to his body and shivered from the cold. His dark eyes were void of any emotion. He stared at the wall of the alley. He didn't even hear the voice coming towards him, or if there really were voices and not just a drunken hallucination. He didn't care what happened anymore. He just wanted his existence to be overlooked again and again as it has been before multiple times. The tears that would come at that point had stopped coming again. He couldn't cry anymore. He stopped feeling anything anymore really. He had gotten to a point where he had completely given up hope.

Severus closed his eyes and he felt warm strong hands grip his shoulders. He shook it off as his imagination until he actually felt himself being shook up. He slowly opened his eyes to see a mixture of blue green staring into his. He blinked in confusion and noticed it was Remus Lupin. He raised an eyebrow at this. Why would Remus be shaking him in an alleyway? Severus coughed softly, he smelled of booze mostly. Remus noticed and wrinkled his nose. He pulled Severus up slowly and took the large bottle from him. He tossed it in the dumpster next to them and started to lead him off.

Remus couldn't believe where he had found Severus. Sitting in a cold alley in the rain clutching a bottle of brandy, it was as if the world has gone insane. He would never have expecting such irresponsible behavior from someone of Severus' intelligence. He sighed as they reached a small inn. They walked over to the fireplace and used the floo to appear back in Lupin's small home. Remus pulled Severus into a small living room with a bookshelf, 2 arm chairs, and a small coffee table all sitting on top of a rug; he continued to take him down to the bathroom and turned on the water.

The bathroom itself was also small. A small tub with a shower and curtain attached with an old 70's looking design on it. The sink was also small with a mirror medicine cabinet that was right next to a toilet. Remus turned to look at Severus and frowned. It was like looking at a wet puppy that just gotten kicked. Lupin sighed and pulled down Severus' hood. He then cupped his cheeks and kissed his forehead. He smoothed out some of the black soaked hair and frowned.

"Severus," Lupin began softly. "Here you can take a bath all right? I'll bring in something clean and dry to put on. The soap is here and the shampoo and conditioner are here. Also towels are in the closet there. Are you all right with being alone and doing this?"

Severus nodded at the brunette and started to disrobe. Lupin nodded and quickly walked out of the room leaving Severus to shower. Lupin's heart began to pound. He hasn't been near Severus in ages and he still finds himself feeling these emotions. He walked over to a mirror and looked at himself. He frowned slightly. Short brown hair, no facial hair but that was made up with the couple of scars on his face, blue/green eyes, a slender yet muscular physique; he seemed to be an attractive male. Anyone could love Remus if they looked past the part of him trying to kill people whenever he was a werewolf. Remus let a groan escape his lips and he turned to find clothing for Severus to wear.

* * *

Severus was wearing a black t-shirt and grey sweat pants loaned to him by Remus. Remus had sent an owl to let Dumbledore know he found Severus and in what condition he had found him in. Remus couldn't truly understand why Severus had become so severely depressed all of a sudden. Severus wasn't always such a cheery person, but he'd never have himself got into a state like this. He was a lot smarter than this. Remus was pacing his small bedroom. He kept walking back and forth on the small red and gold rug he had. His room was a small one; there was room for one large bed, a dresser, and small chair used for reading as well as another bookshelf. Lupin was never a rich man, but was able to make enough to get by when he needed to. He stopped and turned to the queen sized bed and stared at Severus for a moment. He frowned and went to his side. He sat down and began to stroke his hair.

_'Sev, what could have happened to you? You're so beautiful Severus, how could anyone make you feel this way?'_ Lupin thought and pulled his hand away when Severus began to stir. Slowly the Prince's eyes opened and slowly came into focus. He quickly sat up and stared at his surroundings. He had no idea what happened or where he was it seemed. He then turned to look at Lupin and a sneer found its way on his face.

"Calm down Sev," Lupin said softly. "I found you basically sitting on the street drunk out of your mind."

"What?" Severus looked surprised and then nodded in understanding. He scoffed and looked away from him. "You should have just left me there to die Lupin."

"What? Why! How could you say such a thing!" Lupin cried out in question. Severus didn't bother to look at him. He slowly got out of bed, but was stopped by a strong hand pulling him back. He looked at Remus.

"Stop it Lupin,"

"Call me Remus," He had insisted and Severus sunk back onto the bed and clicked in tongue in thought.

"Why?" Severus looked at him with a cold expression. Remus blinked and stared into his eyes. Severus felt his face start to heat up and turned away. "Why the bloody hell are you staring?"

"Your eyes," Remus stated simply. "They're normally beautiful and full of thoughtful passion and intelligence, but now all I see is blankness. As if the soul had left your body…"

He trailed off and Snape turned to look at him. The blush was even more apparent on Severus' face. He looked a mixture of annoyed and shame; however, deep down he felt a sense of relief that in this situation James Potter or Sirius Black hadn't found him. Lupin was the kindest of the group and had always been very nice to him. He never tried to hurt Severus or participate in the horrible tricks and jokes they had always seem to play on him. Lupin never really found what Sirius and James had done to Severus all that funny. Including the nickname "Snivellus", whenever Remus would think of that nickname he would always frown.

"Since when do you care Lu—er, Remus?" Severus asked innocently. He was looking down not brave enough to show his expression to the werewolf. Remus' breath was taken away by the look Severus had at the moment. His pale complexion brightened by the soft blush on his cheeks. His long black lashes graced his cheeks softly as he was glancing down at the bed. And his raven locks pushed behind a delicate ear. Remus wanted to devour him right then and there. The way his name rolled off his tongue made heat coil below his waste and his pants tighten.

"I care because I really care about you Severus," Remus spoke honestly and reached out. He gripped his chin and dark eyes met light. Remus slowly pressed his lips into Severus'. Severus had soft lips and Remus loved the feeling of them. Remus pulled away slowly not wanting to push things too far. Severus' face was burning. He hadn't been kissed in so long he had forgotten what it felt like.

"Remus I can't do that," Severus whispered softly. Tears finally making their way down Severus' cheeks; Remus frowned at this and began to wipe the tears away. "My heart belongs to Lucius…even if he doesn't love me."

"Then let me love you, Severus," Remus whispered back and kissed his cheek softly. Severus looked at him and shook his head.

"I don't want to lead you on," Severus whimpered and tried to push away, but Remus kept his hold tightly on him. He pushed him down onto his back and got onto of the Slytherin. He pushed his lips into his and Severus tried to resist, but slowly gave into the feeling. Remus licked Severus' lower lip asking for entrance and Sev complied. Severus, hesitant at first, let the Gryffindor easily overpower him in the kiss. Electricity went down their bodies. Severus didn't want to admit it, but the feeling of being wanted and the sexual pleasure he was receiving was very enjoyable. It was a nice change from the daily boozing and skulking around trying to find a place to pass out for the night. Remus could feel the arousal as well. He really loved Severus and wanted to show him how much he loved him. Severus didn't deserve to be alone in the world. He was a beautiful person and deserved to be loved and cherished.

Warm hands slowly lifted the shirt that Severus was wearing. Remus used his knee to part Severus' legs. He pulled away from the kiss and looked down at him. He softly stroked the soft and flat skin of the Potions Master's stomach. He smiled at him and Severus looked away. Remus chuckled at this and pulled his shirt up over his head. He leaned down and kissed his neck. Remus worked his way down to his well-defined chest. The ex-prefect kissed the nipple and put his mouth around it. He softly sucked and the Slytherin beneath him start squirming. Remus smirked against the pale skin and continued to kiss down his body. His hand ghosted over Severus' crotch and pulled the tie of the pants; he then grabbed the elastic and dragged the pants down slowly. Severus hissed as the cool air hit his partial erection.

"Severus," Remus said with a goofy grin on his face. Severus looked at him with a tense and very lustful expression. "You look so sexy like that. I want to make you mine."

"R-Remus!" Severus spat out accompanied by an embarrassed look. "D-Don't say such disturbing things!"

"But you're so goddamn sexy,"

"Si-Silence," Severus stuttered and Remus smirked. It seems that Severus enjoyed such talk. His cock had gotten even harder.

"I'm going to devour you Sev," Remus growled lustfully. "I'll make you scream my name before the night is over."

* * *

Lucius was pacing his large and quiet expensive study. He sent out a personal search party, but everyone was coming up empty. He sat behind a large black desk and leaned back in his chair. He glared down at the paperwork in front of him. He wasn't going to get any work done tonight. Severus had been on his mind constantly. Even when work had gotten too much for him all he could think about was being with Severus. Sadly he could never get away to be able to see him.

_'Is this entire thing truly my fault?'_ Lucius was snapped out of his musings when Dobby had appeared before him with a letter. He hurried over to Lucius and held it up.

"Master!" Dobby cried out. "Dobby has a letter from Headmaster of Hogwarts!"

Lucius took it without saying a word to him. He quickly shooed the elf out of the study and opened the letter desperately. He scanned the contents and his eyes went wide in disbelief.

_Lucius,_

_ Remus was able to find Severus. He had been found in a dark alleyway in Knockturn Alley. He was completely intoxicated and holding a bottle of brandy. Remus had been kind enough to take Severus to his home and keep him there for a few days until he recovers. Considering the circumstances I do hope you are able to go and have a word with Severus. You are his closest friend and should be able to figure out what is going on with Severus. I wish you the best of luck._

_ ~ Albus Dumbledore_

So Lupin was the one who had found his Severus? Lucius quickly walked out of his study and made his way down to his bedroom. He picked out a cloak and stopped to notice his "wife" asleep in bed. Oh yes, Narcissa would not be too happy with him if she knew he was going off to see Severus. She never really cared for Severus at all, but of course Lucius and Severus never really cared for her. Lucius loved his son Draco, not the woman he was forced to marry. He never hated Narcissa, she was a good mother, but he didn't love her. He looked at her sleeping form once more and turned away from her. He quietly left the room and walked to one of the fireplaces in the large mansion. He then used the floo system to go to where Lupin's dwelling was. Lucius took note of the small and very poor living conditions Lupin was staying in. He also clearly noted that they were a lot cleaner than what Severus was living in before that.

Lucius blinked as he heard moaning. He then walked down the hall to a room with the door cracked. He leaned in and looked into the room. His grey eyes went wide as he saw the back of Lupin's nude form thrusting upon someone with thin and very pale legs—wait a minute.

_'Those legs…'_ Lucius thought angrily. He slammed the door open and Remus jumped at the loud banging sound the door made as it hit the wall. He stopped pushing into Severus and looked over. His expression turned to shock as he saw Lucius standing at the door looking like a bat out of hell. The fact that Severus' hands were tied above his head didn't help the situation either. Remus quickly untied Severus and covered him with the blanket. He then put his own pants on and stared at Lucius. Lucius was only staring at Severus. Severus seemed to be lost in his own little world. He finally opened his eyes to see Lucius. He slowly sat up with a huge blush on his face.

"Lucius," Remus grunted in an annoyed tone. Lucius' ice glare could have frozen Satan himself. A chill went down Lupin's spin and he coughs softly to build up the courage. "Is there any reason why you've invaded my home without notice of you coming for a visit?"

"You found Severus," Lucius stated and walked over to Snape. His cold glare was even harsher towards him. "That's good…"

Severus looked down and hugged the blanket to his nude form. He couldn't look Lucius in the eye, especially since he could feel how pissed off he was. Severus stopped for a second when he noticed a faint scar on his hand. It was when he cut himself because of Lucius. He stared at his hand and then Lucius looked over to see what he was staring at. Lucius blinked and turned pale in recollection. He sat down on the bed and slowly reached for Severus. The younger Slytherin turned away from him, shaking. Lucius frowned and grabbed his chin softly. He forced his lips on Severus' and Remus glared in hatred. He stormed over to Lucius and pulled him off of Severus by his golden locks.

"Don't touch him!" Remus yelled at him and Lucius aimed his wand at his throat. Remus tensed and froze on the spot.

"Remove yourself from my person, _now,_" Lucius demanded darkly and Remus let the strands of hair slowly fall from his grasp. Both men moved away from one another. Severus stared at them in shock and frowned. "Now I will be taking Severus with me. Severus, get up and dress yourself. We're leaving."

"The hell you will!" Remus growled at Lucius.

"Why?

"Huh?" Both Lucius and Remus stopped to stare at Severus. Lucius raised an eyebrow in question.

"Why do you want me to go with you Lucius?" Severus asked simply in a quiet voice.

"Because," Lucius began and went to speak, but found his mouth unable to form words. Remus inwardly smirked at this.

"Good Severus," Lupin said to him and sat on the bed. "Now Lucius, please leave us so we can continue."

"The hell I will!" Lucius yelled at them and grabbed Severus forcefully by the arm. He pulled him up with a whimper in protest. Lucius hugged Severus to himself and apparated out of the home.

* * *

They both had appeared in Severus' old home. It seemed even worse than Lucius had remembered. Even more books and potion items were all around. One could barely see the floor. Not only so many books and materials, but also liquor bottles; had Severus really been drinking so much lately? Lucius let Severus go softly and sighed. Lucius put his cloak around Severus remembering he was still nude.

The young Potions Master moved away from the Malfoy and hurried upstairs to his bedroom. Lucius was fascinated at how the small home could be so cluttered and so dirty at the same time. _SLAM!_ Well now Lucius knew what Severus was doing. He walked up to the room almost tripping over more clutter. His knee met the corner of a small table with a large stack of books on it. Lucius cursed softly at the slight pain and continued to walk past the table. He blinked after hearing a shifting sound. He looked over and noticed the giant stack coming right for him. He quickly dodged and watched block the exit to the upstairs hallway. It was like a cave in really. Lucius released and sigh and walked over to Severus' door. He reached for the knob and noticed it was locked. He pulled his wand out and muttered an _alohomora_. The door unlocked and Lucius walked in.

The room was even worse than the house itself. It seemed that it was just a large storage of books. However there was a small entry way as if the room was designed as a maze and the books were walls. Lucius went in and looked around. A soft groan was heard and Lucius stopped near a pile of books. A hand was sticking out of them.

"AH!" Lucius yelled and quickly dug the buried Severus out of the pile. He looked down at the younger male and frowned. Severus had managed to find a black jumper and black sweat pants. He looked up at Lucius and his expression turned from surprise to nothing. Lucius blinked at this. Why did Severus look at him that way? It wasn't fair! He was moaning and blushing for Remus, but he couldn't even crack a smile for him?

Severus pulled away slowly from the Malfoy's hand. He looked at him and sighed. Scratching the back of his head Severus turned away and started to clean the clutter. Lucius silently watched him as he finally uncovered a chair and bed. Severus looked around quietly and finally let out a breath he was holding in.

"Lucius," Severus began with his back to the blonde. "Why are you still here? Why did you bother looking for me? Why did you drag me away from Remus?"

"Since when are you calling that poor half-blood by his first name?"

"Because he actually cares about me!" Severus snapped and turned to face him, a look of pain on his face. Lucius blinked in surprise and stared. He couldn't believe what Severus was saying. It was as if he was hinting to him not caring for Severus. Lucius sneered at him.

"Severus, have you forgotten?" Lucius asked in a condescending tone. "I love you Severus. I love you more than you could imagine. How could you possibly have sex with that horrid Gryffindor when I—"

"When you what?" Severus interrupted him. "When you left me? When you promised me we would be together, but you stopped contacting me? When you had a _child_, a bloody _child_, with Narcissa?"

"Severus you know I had to do those things! If I hadn't then my Father would have—"

"Cut your inheritance? Disowned you?" Severus asked in an accusing tone. Lucius then became quiet and looked at him. "Yeah I thought so. Your place in life is way more important than I am."

"You left because of Draco?"

Silence filled the room. Severus stared into those hurtful grey eyes with malice. Severus' heart was racing. The feeling was washing over him again. That painful feeling of dread and heartache, he felt it happening again. The pain of learning about the marriage, the letters stop coming, the meetings stopped happening, and the birth of Draco; all of it seemed to appear once again. Black eyes started to water in grief. Like torrents, the tears fell. Lucius stared at him in shock. Severus started to tremble and covered his mouth with a pale hand. He sunk down and sat on his bed. Lucius just continued staring.

"It finally broke," Severus sobbed through his hand. "That pain, the loss, the heartache, it took over and broke. I haven't been this sober for this long since 8 weeks ago. I lost control…"

"Severus I'm sorry,"

"No," Severus shook his head and looked down at the floor. "You aren't sorry. No one is sorry; the only one to be sorry is me. Sorry that Eileen Prince and Tobias Snape gave birth to a son, their only son."

"Severus you can't truly mean that,"

"I want to die," Severus breathed and gripped the sleeves of his black jumper. "I want to not exist…why do I exist Lucius? Why do I exist at all? To just be used by the Dark Lord? To just be used for my body by you? Am I just a puppet? My father was right; I had no worth at all. I was just stupid and pathetic and my existence isn't worth it at all. Lucius just do me a favor and kill me right now please…please…I don't want to live without having a meaning to my life."

"Why would you say that? Of course you have meaning!"

"Haha," Severus laughed sadly as he continued to cry. "Of course I bloody have meaning! I was supposed to be used by everyone! I was supposed to be made a fool of by everyone! I'm just a goddamn stepping stone for others to bloody use! I'M GODDAMN TIRED OF THIS! No one loves me, I'm a mistake!"

"I…I'm a horrible person," Lucius told softly. He walked over to Severus and kneeled in front of him. He grabbed Severus' cheeks started to tremble. Grey eyes met black. "I made you feel this worthless. You shouldn't die Severus; I should be the one to die. For making the only person I could ever love feel this way."

"Lucius…I," Severus sobbed quietly and Lucius quickly embraced him. He gripped Severus tightly and held onto him. He frowned and let the younger one sob into his chest. A strong hand rubbed small circles around Severus' back. Lucius pulled away and gripped Severus' shoulders. He looked up into wet black eyes. His expression filled with pain, shame, and regret. Lucius stroked his cheek and forced a smile.

"Severus," Lucius began sweetly. "I've told you before and I suppose I have to tell you again. Princes shouldn't cry. Princes need to stay strong and beautiful for their knights."

"My knight disappeared," He told him as he rubbed his eyes. Lucius blinked for a moment. It was as if he was looking at the 15 year old boy he had fallen in love with again. Lucius couldn't help, but smile at him.

"He never disappeared," Lucius whispered and leaned in close. "He was always with you, but he was working hard so he could make the world livable for his prince. You have to believe me."

"Lucius," Severus whimpered and hugged him tightly, seeming to be desperate. "I love you. Please! Please don't leave me alone again. I'm scared to be alone."

"This time I promise," Lucius told him softly. "And I will keep this promise Severus. I will be with you forever and I promise to protect you no matter what."

* * *

Eleven years had passed since that day. Lucius had been able to keep his word. After Draco's birth Narcissa and Lucius had promptly divorced. Lucius only needed an heir to the Malfoy line. He had had what he needed so he cut her loose. However he was able to provide her with a nice home. Draco, of course, stayed with his Father, but also had gotten to see his Mother on a regular basis. Draco had gotten to the age to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was also lucky enough for his own godfather to be his Potions Professor.

"Open your books to page 192," Snape uttered to the class of first years. Draco smiled up at the Potions Professor, but the smile went unnoticed. Throughout the years Snape had grown to be a very hard and cold person to everyone. Everyone, but Lucius Malfoy; he was nice to Draco whenever his Father was around or when they were at home, but at school that was a completely different story. Draco sighed at this and continued to follow the lesson that Severus had planned for the day. Of course he stole glances of a certain "Boy-Who-Lived" across the way. Snape, of course, noted this.

_'It seems Draco has a bit of a crush,'_ Snape thought and mentally smirked at that. Lucius wouldn't be very happy about that at all.

As classes went by Snape couldn't help feel a happiness bottle up inside of him. Tonight would be the night that he was going to see his beloved. It had only been a few months, but Snape was getting a little antsy. Once his classes were over for the day Snape hurried back to his room and to the large personal bathroom he had. He quickly stripped of his own clothing and proceeded to bath himself in the large walk-in shower. The walls were a nice cobblestone, but the shower head and knobs were a lovely silver to match. The room was very bright considering the study and bedroom Snape had were very dark.

As the Potions Professor continued to wash his body he didn't notice the second person walk into the room. He was too busy washing his hair to hear the person walk over. He finished washing the conditioner out of his hair and was startled by the strong arms that pulled him into a hard chest. Severus blinked and looked up to face his lover. He sighed with relief and then proceeded to glare.

"What's with the look, Sev?"

"Don't you ever knock?" Severus grumbled and the male chuckled at him. Severus sneered at him softly.

"Depends," Lucius said in an unsure tone. "Would you have stopped running those sexy hands all over that delicious body?"

"Tch," Severus looked away with a faint blush on his cheeks. Lucius gripped his chin and turned his face to his. Forceful lips crashed onto Sev's. Severus tensed at first, but then slowly gave into Lucius.

Lucius let his hands work. One started to play with a nipple and the other made its sweet way down to his manhood. He slowly stroked both areas. Severus started to whimper and shiver in his arms. Lucius smirked in the kiss and pulled away. He placed his lips on the pulse point on Severus' neck. He continued to nip and kiss at Severus and smirked at each moan and cry of pleasure.

Severus could feel the hard on that Lucius was pushing into his back. His heart was pounding in his chest. He couldn't take it anymore. Once Lucius had grabbed his member he almost lost it. Severus loved the way the Malfoy held and fondled him. Lucius then pushed Severus up against the wall of the shower.

"Spread your legs Sev," Lucius told him kindly and Severus did as ordered. Lucius looked around and picked up the shampoo. Severus saw this and glared at him.

"You're not using soap as lube!" Severus barked at him and Lucius laughed.

"Fine fine!" Lucius chuckled and rubbed Severus' butt. He turned and walked out of the room. He returned with his wand and said a quick spell for lubrication. Once his fingers were coated with the fluid he pushed one finger into Snape's ass. He grinned when he heard the feminine moan escape his lover's lips. He then began to prepare Severus for what was to come.

* * *

After a few rounds of love making they both ended up on Snape's bed nude. The bed was very large and could probably fit five people at once. The pillows were huge and could almost be considered body pillows. They were stuffed with goose feathers. The bed itself was covered in nice green silk sheets and a green comforter. It was a canopy bed so the curtains around it were black. The frame was made of a nice oak that was painted black. It was pushed against a large wall and on each side was a black nightstand. The room was very private and without paintings. There were a lot of bookshelves in the room with hundreds of books on those shelves. There were also items for potion making on a large table across from the bed. There was a large rectangular rug on the floor that was black and green. The word "SLYTHERIN" was stitched in grey on the rug.

The bed that they were laying on felt as if they were on a cloud. The bed was very comfortable for both men. Severus was lying on his lover and sighed in contentment. He had never been this happy in ages. He felt as if life was at peace and nothing could go wrong. He snuggled himself into Lucius more and smiled a genuine smile.

"Severus," Lucius called and Sev looked up at him. "I love you, you know that right?"

"Of course," Severus said with a blush. He sat up and looked at Lucius. "I love you too. Why would you question me from knowing that? Did I do something wrong? Wait…what did you do?"

"Nothing! Nothing!" Lucius quickly said and avoided the accusing gaze he was receiving from his lover. Lucius sat up and picked up his wand that was sitting on the night stand. He waved it and his pants flew over to the bed. He quickly searched through the pockets and pulled out a small black box. He opened it up.

Severus' eyes went wide. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was a silver banded ring with green diamonds inside the band. Lucius pulled it out and grabbed Severus' hand. He placed the ring on his left ring finger and smiled brightly that it fit. He then removed it and pointed inside for Severus to look. Severus leaned forward and saw an inscription. His eyes started to water at this. He couldn't believe what he had been given. He smiled brightly at Lucius as tears fell down his cheeks. He put the ring on quickly and kissed Lucius.

"So, you will be mine forever?"

"Yes," Severus said enthusiastically. Lucius grinned and pointed to the silver band on his finger, but there were no special diamonds in it. Severus blinked for a second and stared at them both. His face then went paler than normal.

"What's wrong?" Lucius asked in a confused tone.

"I'm the wife?" Severus asked with a soft glare towards Lucius.

"Well of course!" Lucius laughed and grinned. "You're the one who bends over and moans for me. Why wouldn't you be the wife?"

"Shut up!" Severus yelled and nailed Lucius in the head with one of the large pillows. Lucius fell back and laughed at him. "You're such an idiot!"

"You know you love me though!" Lucius laughed and pulled Severus down to kiss him softly.

_To my lovely Prince, I will be your Knight forever. I love you…_

_ ~ Lucius

* * *

_

**The End**

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed this! :D  
**


End file.
